The lost time child
by lozza1989
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory travel to London 1941 and meet a young Orphan girl who has been living on the streets, but there's more to this girl than meets the eye. Reviews are Welcome.
1. Chapter 1

When Lily met the Doctor

The sky was filled with German war planes, the air raid sirens where getting louder and ten year old Lily Martin was terrified, she was running through the dark streets of london and she could hear the sound of the bombs falling onto the ground. The little girl ducked into an alleyway as a crowd of people ran down to the air raid shelter but she was too terrified to come out of hiding, so she waited until they had all gone before she could move again, but just as she was about to run again, she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be out here miss." Lily looked up and saw a police man standing next to her.

"Why haven't you been evactuated to the country?" he asked her "you shouldn't be out here. Come on, let's get you down to the shelter." The Policeman then held onto Lily's hand and the two of them ran down to the shelter just as a bomb hit the area where Lily had been hiding.

"Come on love, let's get you checked over." The policeman said as he sat Lily down onto one of the cots "now, can you tell me your name?"

"Lily martin" the child replied.

"Where are your parents Lily?" he asked her "did you get seperated from them?" Lily shook her head and said that she was an Orphan.

"Ok, so whya re you still in london and not in the country. Did you run away?" the officer asked her.

"My mummy told me to run and she was killed" Lily replied "I can't really remember anything else."

"Ok, well first thing tomorrow, we're going to sent you to the country, but I think it will be best if you stayed here tonight" he told her. Lily nodded and layed down on the cot, kicking her shoes off.

"Now you get some sleep" the officer told her "you look worn out." Lily nodded and closed her eyes. That was when the nightmares began, she had been having the same dream for quite sometime.

_She was running down a strange hallway, holding onto a woman's handand they were being pursued by what looked like giant pepper pots with something that resembeled a sink plunger attached to it's front. The strange woman had pulled Lily into a room and knlet down to her level._

_"Get out of here honey, save youself." The woman then pulled out a watch and handed it to her "you know what to do with this, it's the only thing that can save you, now get out of here." Lily then climbed into what looked like a playhouse before hearing a loud harsh cry of " EX-TER-MIN-ATE."_

It was at that moment when Lily woke up, sweaty and gasping for breath. She looked around her and could tell that it was early morning so she swung her legs over the edge of the cot, put her shoes back on and crept towards the exit. As she poked her head out, she could see all the rubble and destruction from the night before, but it seemed like no German war planes were flying up in the skies, so Lily stepped out of the shelter and ran down the street.

"So where are we going now?" Amy asked the Doctor as he set the controls for their next destination.

"I thought we'll take a trip to London, 1941, world war 2" he replied.

"Didn't we go there before, when we encountered the Daleks?" Amy asked "what is it for this time?"

"I jut fancied going to that time period, just have to avoid the bombs though, ah ha, I think we've landed." The Doctor took his hands of the controls and turned to Amy.

"Ok, go and get Rory and tell him we've landed." Amy then ran into further into the Tardis and she re-appeared five minutes later, accompanied by Rory.

"So, where have we landed then?" he asked.

"London, 1941" the Doctor replied "come on then, let's go out." He dashed to the doors and opened the doors to London during the second world war.

"Doctor, is there a reason why you chose to come here or did you just come here because you wanted to?" Amy asked as they stepped outside.

"No reason, just fancied it" the doctor replied with a grin "but if the bombs start falling then we head straight back to the Tardis." Suddenly, they saw a small girl running into a nearby alleyway so they decided to investigate.

"That's strange" the Doctor said "it's 1941 and that girl should have been evacuated to the country by now."

"Maybe she's a run away" Amy pointed out "I learnt about world war 2 in school and some evacuees did run away because the people they stayed with were possibly mistreating them."

"That is a good explanation pond" the Doctor replied. They arrived at the alleyway to where the little girl had run into to and they found her sat up against a wall with her knees pulled up to her face, she appeared to be round about ten years old.

"What's the matter with her?" Amy asked "she seems upset."

"I'll go and find out" the Doctor said before walking over to the girl. When he came up to the girl, he crouched down in front of her and put his hnad on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked. The girl lifted her head up and he saw that her face was dirty and her eyes were red from crying, she let out a terrified gasp, stood up and ran away, but she tripped up and sprained her ankle in the process. The Doctor, Amy and Rory came rushing towards her.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" the Doctor reassured her as she tried to crawl away.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Amy and Rory" the Doctor replied "you don't have to be scared." The girl then sat up and allowed the doctor to come towards her.

"Mind if I take a look at that ankle?" he asked. The girl nodded so he kneeled down, pulled out a weird silver stick thing and waved it over her sprained ankle as a green light emitted from the end of it, making a strange whirring noise.

"It's just a sprain, but it's not broken" he told her "so, what's your name then?"

"Lily Martin" she replied.

"Ok, where are your parents?" the Doctor asked.

"They're dead" Lily replied "I live on the streets, I've got no home to go to."

"Well that simply won't do" the Doctor said "we can't have a child of your age out here all alone with this war, especially an injured child, well don't you worry because the three of us are going to look after you, that's if you want us to." Lily looked at the Doctor, then at Amy and Rory and realized that they looked like friendly people and she didn't have anyone else who would help her.

"Ok" she replied "only because I trust you." The Doctor then lifted Lily from the ground and carried her back to the Tardis. When the four of them arrived back, the Doctor took Lily to the medical room and put her sprained ankle in a bandage.

"Now, you get that ankle rested up and it should be right as rain in a few days" he said. Lily smiled and layed down on the bed.

"You going to take a nap?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah" Lily replied. She then closed her eyes and the Doctor slowly crept out of the medical room. A few hours later, The Doctor, Amy and Rory where sat in the control room when they heard a terrified scream coming from the medical room so the three of them rushed down there to see Lily sat up on the bed, terrified.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked as he rushed towards her "is everything ok?"

"Bad dream, nightmare, really scared" Lily yelled.

"Ok, slow down, you had a bad dream?" the Doctor asked. Lily nodded and used the sleeve of her cardigan to wipe her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked her. Lily then began to tell him how she was running down a hallway with a woman and how they were both being chased by giant pepperpots.

"And how long have you been having his dream?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem like a dream, it's more like a memory" Lily replied "and this keeps appearing in my dream." Lily then pulled out a watch and handed it to the Doctor. When he took a good look at it, he was shocked as the watch that Lily had handed to him, was a Fob watch.


	2. The watch

The watch

The Doctor looked at the watch with a shocked expression and looked back at Lily.

"Where did you get this from?" he asked her "how long have you had this watch?"

"I don't really remember" Lily replied "I've had it for as long as I could remember." The Doctor took another look at the watch again before handing it back to the little girl.

"Well, we're going to leave you to get rested up now" the Doctor told her before ushering Amy and Rory out of the room and down the corridor.

"Why were you looking at that watch in a weird way?" Amy asked him "it's just a watch."

"You don't understand, that watch isn't an ordinary watch, it's a chameleon circuit" the Doctor explained "it's a device that can turn a timelord in a human."

"Are you saying that the little girl in there could be one of your people?" Amy asked "but I thought that your people were gone."

"She must have been the only timechild to have survived the time war, if she discuised herself as a human and hid in 1940s London" the Doctor explained. Meanwhile, in the medical room, Lily was looking at the watch, the watch she had been carrying around for as long as she could remember, the watch that had been appearing in her nightmares.

"What is the purpose of this watch?" she mumbled to herself. Back in the control room, Amy was questioning the Doctor on if he knew who the girl was.

"I don't recognise her" the Doctor replied "unless I did know her before and she regenerated. I'm going have to get her to open the watch, see which time child she is."

Lily was still looking at the watch and she was starting to hear a voice coming from inside it, a young scared voice which sounded just like hers.

"_Hello, is there anybody there, I'm scared and I don't want to be in here any more"_ the voice inside the watch said. Lily sat and thought for a minute, should she open the watch or should she leave it. The voice in the watch was sounding more terrified so she decided to open it and when she did, a orange glow emitted from it and Lily began seeing her nightmares more clearly than ever before.

_She was stood in a room with another woman, a woman she didn't even recognize. The strange woman was looking out of a door and a harsh metallic cry of "EXTERMINATE." The woman shut the door and ran towards Lily who was stood in the corner of the room._

"_We have to go, they're coming" she told the child before grabbing her hand and rushing out of the door. Lily then found herself in the same corridor she had been seeing in her nightmares. _

"_Mummy" she heard herself saying to the strange woman. Lily then turned around to see about five large pepper pot shaped creatures coming towards them._

"_TIME CHILD AND MOTHER HAVE BEEN LOCATED" one of them yelled. The woman grabbed hold of Lily's hand and pulled her down the corridor when she felt a beam of light hitting her side. She collapsed to the ground and could hear the strange woman shouting at the strange pepper pot creatures._

"_You shot my daughter, she's just a child" she yelled before kneeling down next to her._

"_Don't you die, you've got to regenerate" the woman begged her "come on, you can do it." Lily then lifted her hands up and saw them covered in an orange glow right before her whole small body was emitted in a bright orange glow. After the orange glow had faded, she saw the woman still leaning over her and she was smiling. Lily stood to her feet and she could hear the loud cries of the pepper pot creatures._

"_THE TIME CHILD HAS REGENERATED, EXTERMIANTE HER." The woman pulled the girl to her feet and they ran down the corridor with the strange machines in pursuit, just like in her nightmares, only this time, it was more clearer._

"_it's going to be ok" the woman reassured her before they hid in another room which had a Wendy house stood in the corner. The woman turned to Lily and placed her hands on her shoulder._

"_You're not save here any more, you're going to have to leave the planet" the woman explained to her._

"_But where am I supposed to go?" the child who looked like her asked "this is my home and I don't want to leave it." _

"_I know, but the Daleks are planning on wiping out the entire timelord race and the only way to save yourself is to leave Gallifrey and hide. You're going to have become a human and hide on earth" the woman explained. Lily shook her head and flung her arms around the woman._

"_I don't want to go" she sobbed._

"_I know, but it's the only way you can save yourself." Suddenly, they could hear the strange machines which Lily or the girl who looked exactly like her now remembered as Dalek where outside the door._

"_TIME CHILD AND MOTHER HAVE BEEN DETECTED." The woman turned to the young girl and gave her one last hug before letting her go._

"_Get in the Tardis and get out of here" the woman said before ushering her to the Wendy house and telling her to get inside. Just as she climbed in, the Daleks had burst into the room, but luckily, they didn't see her._

"_WHERE IS THE CHILD?" one of them yelled at the woman. Lily watched as the Daleks surrounded the woman and demanded to know where she was hiding._

"_I'm not telling you anything" the woman said "now leave this planet and never come back." Lily then watched in horror as one Dalek zapped the woman and she slumped to the ground dead, before she had a chance to regenerate. Lily then took out the watch that had been appearing in her dreams and took a deep breath._

"_Well here goes nothing."_

Lily or whoever she was now gasped as the horrifying memories faded and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

"Mummy" she sobbed "I'm so sorry."

"So, how do you intend on getting this girl to open the watch then?" Rory asked.

"I'll just ask her if I can see what it looks like inside" the Doctor replied "that way, when she opens the watch then her timechild essence will be unleashed."

"But if she was caught up in this so called time war, then wouldn't the Daleks have you know, killed her?" Amy asked.

"Unless she regenerated and then disguised herself as a human to go in hiding" the Doctor pointed out "then that would explain why I didn't recognise her when I first saw her back in the alleyway." He turned around to see the girl stood there, looking up at him, tears falling down her face.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" he asked her "did you have another one of those bad dreams again?" The child didn't say anything, instead, she walked towards him and looking at him like she knew him.

"Doctor" she spoke "is that you?" The Doctor looked at the small girl with a confused expression.

"Of course it's me" he replied. The girl then let out a sudden gasp and flung her arms around his waist.

"You're alive, I thought they all died" she sobbed "I thought you died." The Doctor looked at Amy and Rory before looking at the girl who was still hugging him.

"Lily, are you ok?" he asked her. The small child looked up at him, tears falling down her cheeks,.

"Doctor, don't you remember me?" the little girl asked "it's me, Evianna, you knew my mummy back on Gallifrey." The Doctor looked at the girl and realised that she was telling the truth.

"But, how did you survive the timewar?" he asked her. The girl, who was now known as the last surviving time child, Evianna released her grip on the Doctor and told him that it was a long story but she was willing to tell it and explain how she had gone from being the human Orphan girl Lily Martin to the last timechild to have survived the timewar.


	3. Return of a timechild

Return of a time child

"I was so scared" Evianna began "me and my mommy where hiding from the Daleks, but they found us so we ran."

"Why where the Daleks after you?" Amy asked.

"They wanted to kill us" Evianna replied "I was shot during the chase but I managed to regenerate before I died."

"That explains why I didn't recognize you when we first met" the Doctor pointed out "the last time I saw her, she was about a foot shorter and had long blonde hair." They looked at the time child who resembled a human child who was at least ten years old and this incarnation had shoulder length mousy brown hair, hazel coloured eyes and she was still dressed in a 1940s dress and cardigan.

"So, what happened next" the Doctor asked her "after you regenerated?."

"Well, me and mummy carried on running until we hid in another room. She then turned to me and told me to get out and save myself before she gave me the watch" she explained "so I went into my tardis, just as the Daleks entered the room and that was when they... shot her." She then began to feel fresh tears falling down her cheeks and she quickly brushed them away. The Doctor kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his.

"What happened next?" he asked her.

"I don't really remember after that, all I remember is putting that chameleon device thing over my head and that was about it" Evianna replied.

"You became human and took the name of Lily Martin" the Doctor told her "you've been living on the streets of London during the 1940s as an orphan."

"I still am one though, both my parents are dead" she replied "I thought you were dead too."

"How do you two know each other?" Amy asked "because, you seem to know her pretty well."

"Her mother and I were cousins" the Doctor replied "when Evianna was born, I often helped to look after her when her father reached his final incarnation and could no longer regenerated and her mother had no one to help her."

"He felt like a dad to me, but I knew he wasn't because him and mummy were cousins" said Evianna.

"So, what are you going to do with her?" Amy asked as the Doctor lifted Evianna from the floor.

"She's going to stay with me from now on" the Doctor replied "she's one of my people so that makes her my responsibility." He then set the girl down onto the ground and looked at the dirty 1940s clothes she was wearing and insisted that she should get a wardrobe change.

"You mean, wear something that's more twenty first century?" Evianna asked.

"That's the idea" the Doctor said, patting her on the head before setting up the controls "how about we travel to London, 2011 and get you some new clothes, we'll go clothes shopping."

"But, won't people stare at what I'm wearing?" Evianna asked, looking down at her ragged dress and cardigan "I mean, this isn't 2011 style."

"Well, if people stare at you, just don't pay them any attention" the Doctor advised her "besides, you can't go sitting around in those old thing all day now can you?" For the first time since she arrived, Evianna smiled and shook her head.

When the Tardis arrived in twenty-first century London, the Doctor stepped out, followed by Evianna, Amy and Rory.

"Now then, young lady" the Doctor said as he knelt down at Evianna's level and gently grabbed her by the shoulders "are you ready to go and get some new clothes?"

"Yeah" Evianna replied with a giggle "I am ready."

"Ok, let's go clothes shopping" the Doctor cheered before he dashed down the streets and his three companions followed closely behind. Evianna got a lot of stares from people in the streets but she paid no attention to them until one teenage boy made a comment about her being so poor that all she could afford was her grandmothers old clothes.

"Now now, there's no need to say stuff like that to a little girl now is there" the Doctor told the teenager when he heard what he had said to Evianna.

"Who are you, the older brother, defending his little sister?" the teenager asked before taking a swig from his can of beer "well I ain't being funny mate, but by the look of those clothes she's wearing, I guess they're hand me downs from a grandmother or is the mother to lazy to find a job to earn money to buy her proper clothes. She looks like a right urchin." This was when Evianna ran off in tears and the Doctor, Amy and Rory went after her after Amy gave the teenager a telling off.

"I hope you're happy, upsetting a ten year old girl who's mother has just died" she said before leaving to find Evianna. They eventually found her sat in an alleyway, crying into her knees , just like the first time they had found her as Lily martin back in the 1940s. The Doctor walked up to her, crouched down in front of her and slowly lifted her head up to look at him.

"Don't listen to that silly drunken teenage boy" he told her "he's just a big bully who probably gets a kick our of picking on people who are smaller than him." Evianna sniffed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan as Amy crouched down next to her and put a comforting arm round her shoulders.

"Don't worry sweetheart" she told her "you've got us to look after you now and we won't let anyone say or do anything awful to you." Evianna turned to look at Amy and smiled as a few remaining tears fell down her cheeks.

"Can we go and get my new clothes now?" she asked.

"That's the spirit" the Doctor said as he helped Evianna to her feet "and I know a shop round here that sells really nice kid's clothes." So the four walked out of the alleyway and made their way to a nearby clothes shop which sold loads of clothes which were suited for a ten year old girl.

"Wow" Evianna said in amazement "there's so much to choose from." They then spend a good few hours choosing Evianna some new clothes and after they had all been bought, they exited the shop to get Evianna cleaned up. She had swapped her 1940s rags to a long pink t-shirt with a picture of hello kitty on the front, some white leggings and some red flat shoes.

"Don't you feel more better to be wearing modern day clothing?" the Doctor asked her as she walked along side him.

"Yeah" Evianna replied "they are much better than those tatty rags I was wearing before." When they had arrived back to the Tardis, Evianna seemed a lot more happier since she first arrived, right now she was sitting cross legged on the Tardis chair whilst Amy tidied her hair up.

"So when did you first meet the Doctor?" Evianna asked.

"When I was seven years old" Amy replied " he arrived in my back garden in the Tardis and he ate some fish fingers and custard."

"That's a weird food combination" Evianna replied "so have you been travelling with him since you was seven."

"No, he had to go somewhere and he promised me five minutes I ended up waiting for twelve years" Amy replied " my aunt used to assume that he was just an imaginary friend I made up, the raggedy Doctor."

"Why was he called the raggedy Doctor?" Evianna asked curiously.

"Well the clothes he was wearing where a bit torn when I first met him" Amy replied. Evianna nodded in interest as Amy finished sorting her hair out. It was a lot more straighter and it fell about a couple of inches past her shoulders and she looked a lot more tidier now.

"Look at this, all girls together" the Doctor teased as he appeared "where's that husband of yours?"

"In the shower" Amy replied.

"And I see you've been doing Evianna's hair because it looks a lot more tidier since when she first arrived" he said, indicated to Evianna who was giggling before telling the Doctor that Amy had told her about the first time she had met him.

" She said you ate fish fingers and custard" the little girl continued "why did you do that."

"Because I was going through regeneration and I was having some unusual food cravings" the Doctor replied "anyway,I think it's time you got some shut eye little miss, you've had a very long day." Evianna nodded and got down from the chair before the Doctor led her to her room down the corridor. When they arrived, she walked into the room to find a bed sitting in the corner, a wardrobe full of all her new clothes and a small sofa.

"You'll be ok from here?" the Doctor asked her. Evianna nodded and pulled some pyjamas out of the wardrobe.

"OK, well the toilet is just down the corridor, second door to the right and if you need anything, I'll be in the control room" the Doctor explained to her. Evianna put her pyjamas down onto the bed, walked up to the Doctor and flung her arms round his waist.

"I'm so glad you found me" she said.

"So am I" the Doctor replied "now, get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Evianna then walked back to her bed as the Doctor left the room. Later that night, Evianna tossed and turned in her bed as the nightmares began to return.

"_Run Evianna, they are getting closer" her mother yelled as she pulled Evianna down the long corridor with the Daleks in hot pursuit_

"_DESTROY THEM, EX-TER-MIN-ATE" came the harsh metalic cries from behind the. Evianna's mother then pulled her into a nearby room and handed her the fob watch._

"_You know what to do with this darling?" her mother said "you need to get away from here and make yourself human or they'll keep chasing you where ever you go."_

"_But what about you?" Evianna asked "come with me." _

"_I will darling, just get inside the Tardis and hide, I'll be right with you" her mother explained "don't worry sweetheart, we'll both make ourselves human and we'll go somewhere else, now hurry." Evianna then climbed into her Tardis which was disguised as a Wendy house just as the Daleks entered the room._

"_WHERE IS THE TIME-CHILD?" one of them shrieked "IF YOU DO-NOT TELL US WHERE SHE IS, THEN YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED." _

"_Please, just leave my daughter alone, she hasn't done anything to you" Evianna's mother said as Evianna listened from inside her Tardis._

"_TELL US WHERE SHE IS" the Dalek demanded. Evianna's mother shook her head and told them that she refused to tell them where the little girl was hiding._

"_IF YOU WILL NOT TELL US WHERE THE GIRL IS, THEN YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED." Evianna then heard the Dalek ray gun and her mother slumping down to the floor. She then waited for the Daleks to leave and she walked out of the Tardis to find her mother lying dead on the floor and she was already dead before she got the chance to regenerate. The little girls then realized that her mother had sacrificed herself to give Evianna the chance to escape. _

Evianna tossed and turned, crying hysterically when she suddenly felt a pair of arms grab her and someone speaking to her.

"Wake up Evianna, you're having a bad dream." The little girl whimpered and slowly opened her eyes to find the Doctor leaning over her, Amy and Rory where stood at the end of the bed looking concerned.

"She did it to save me" Evianna whispered "she died saving me."

"Who did?" the Doctor asked.

"My mommy" Evianna replied.


	4. Trip to Goro island

Trip to Goro island

The Doctor looked at Evianna's tear stained face as she explained to him how her mother had blocked the Dalek's path to stop them from getting to her when she was hiding in her Tardis when they exterminated her just before she escaped.

"Is that all you can remember before you made yourself human?" he asked the child who wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Yeah. My Tardis took me to london during the second world war and I spent the past two months living on the streets before you, Amy and Rory found my human self and took her/me back to your Tardis" Evianna explained before she remembered those dreadful two months she had spent living as her human alter ego, Lily martin on the streets of london, stealing food from shops, hiding in abandoned bomb shelters during the air raids and often being mistaken for an evacuee who had run away.

"When will these bad dreams stopped?" the little girl asked as she began to cry again "I just want them to go away, I don't want to have them anymore." The Doctor pulled the crying child onto his knee and put his arms around her in a fatherly manner as Amy and Rory watched on, watching as he comforted the young time child.

"It's going to be ok" he reassured her as she buried her face in his chest "do you want one of us to stay with you tonight incase you have another nightmare." Evianna shook her head and told him that she was going to try and go back to sleep on her own.

"Ok, if you're sure" the Doctor said as he put Evianna back to bed before departing the room with Amy and Rory. The next morning, Evianna didn't say much and the Doctor assumed she was still upset over her nightmare from the night before, however the little girl began to perk up a bit after having some breakfast and began revealing her true personality.

"You know I was kind of expecting her to be your daughter" Amy told the doctor who pointed out that she was the daughter of his cousin, but he was still going to look after her because she had no one else left in her family.

"Hey, how about we travel somewhere?" the Doctor suggested "bet you're probably tired of being cooped up in here all day, I know I am." Evianna nodded and asked him if he had any ideas on where they should go.

"I know the perfect place" the Doctor replied as he began setting the coordinates on the console "a little island called Goro island and I heard it's a really peaceful place with loads of palm trees and different kinds of fruit that you wouldn't see on Earth." Evianna giggled in excitment as the Doctor began setting the coordinates for Goro island.

"So, this Goro island is a planet is it?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I've always wanted to visit Goro island" the Doctor replied "I'm pretty sure Evianna might like it." He then looked over at Evianna who gave him a cheeky grin and a thumbs up as she chose a suitable pair of shoes to wear.

"Does anybody live on the Island?" the girl asked as she put on a pair of running shoes.

"I'm not pretty sure but we'll find out once we get there" the Doctor replied as Evianna smiled and put her shoes on. When the Tardis materilised in the middle of the island, the four travellers slowly crept out to make sure it was safe and that there was going to be no sudden attacks.

"Well, look at this place" the Doctor beamed, his arms spread out wide as Evianna picked up something that resembled a banana, except it was red in colour and had what looked like grapes running down the side.

"Hey Doctor, what's this?" the young girl asked as she handed him the weird banana/ grape fruit thing.

"Ah, I would have to say that this is a grapanana" the Doctor replied as he examined it "it's like a cross between a banana and some grapes, you wouldn't probably find this on Earth, unless someone got a banana and glued some grapes on it, but the banana bit would be yellow instead of red." He handed the grapanana back to Evianna who looked at it curioulsy before asking if they could go and find anymore.

"I don't see why not, we could collect some and bring them back to the Tardis" he suggested.

"Won't they be poisonous to humans?" Amy asked as she looked at the grapanana which Evianna still had hold off "I mean if they are from another planet, they might not agree with our digestive systems." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the grapanana with it before indicating that it seemed safe enough.

"Oh that's good then" Amy said with relief before the four of them began to explore further into the island to see if they could find anymore grapananas or any other weird unearthly fruit.

"Do you think we'll see any Aliens or people on this island?" Evianna asked curioulsy as the Doctor picked up something that looked like an apple but had the pips that could be found on a strawberry covering it.

"Maybe or maybe not, perhaps we might find some during our exploring" the Doctor replied as he examined the newly weird fruit he had discovered "now I would have to say that this is a strabapple, a cross between a strawberry and an apple." He then showed Evianna the strabapple and she smiled in response.

"So all fruits here have been like mixed with other fruit to mkae fruity hybrids?" Evianna asked. The Doctor nodded and pointed out that some other fruit that inhabited the island were not two fruits mixed together, some where fruit that didn't exist on Earth.

"You mean like this?" the child asked as she picked up a weird fruit that was shaped like a square "what do you call this?." The Doctor took the square fruit from Evianna and closely studied it before naming it as a Deranpa.

"Now I know that doesn't exist on Earth because you don't see them being sold in any supermarkets" Rory pointed out.

"Perhaps we could find more of these, take them back to Earth and sell them" Evianna suggested with a cheeky grin " bet you'll get loads of money for them and then you'll be in the papers with the headlines saying COUPLE EARN LOADS OF MONEY BY SELLING FRUIT FROM ANOTHER PLANET." Both Amy and Rory chuckled as the Doctor lifted Evianna up in his arms, telling her that she had such a good sense of humour.

"I know" the little girl said with a blush. Unfortunatly, the little happy moment was short lived when they noticed a group of people wearing robes and masks stood further away from them. The Doctor set Evianna to the ground and the little girl clung to his arm in fear.

"I think we have crossed paths with the natives" the Doctor whispered as one of them who looked like the leader held up the stick he was holding and made some kind of hollering sound "and I think we should run." the four time travellers then began to run as the masked robed people gave chase.

"What do they want from us?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure, but they seem to be after something" the Doctor pointed out.

"Do you think they're angry because we've been picking their fruit?" Evianna asked.

"I'm not sure, just keep running" the Doctor told her. Evianna did as she was told but felt someone grab her from behind and clamp their hnad over her mouth to prevent her from calling for help as the other three kept on running, unaware that she had been captured before feeling a sharp pain in the side of her neck and it wasn't long before she started to lose conciousness but she could here their voices, talking around her and the last thing she heard before she slipped into full unconciousness was "this one is perfect for the ceremony."

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Amy and Rory had finally made it back to the Tardis.

"Phew, I didn't think we would be able to get away from them" Amy puffed as Rory noticed that Evianna was missing.

"Hey, wasn't Evianna with us" he pointed out. The three of them began calling out for her, but there was no answer and it didn't take them long to realize that she had been captured.

"What do you think they'll do with her?" Amy asked "she's just a little girl."

"I don't know, but I am going to find her and rescue her" the Doctor pointed out "because I am not going to lose another one of my people."

"Then we're coming with you" Amy told him "because we care about that little girl as much as you do." The Doctor smiled in response and the three of them departed from the Tardis to find Evianna and rescue her, but they were totally unaware that she had been kidnapped by the tribe of the island and they were planning on making her the child bride of their chief until the next full moon where they would sacrifice her because they believed that if the bride of the chief was sacrificed on every full moon, then it would bring enlightment to their tribe.


	5. Rescuing Evianna

Rescuing Evianna

The Doctor, Amy and Rory walked back through the jungle on the island trying to find where the masked, robed men had taken Evianna but they had no look in finding the little girl.

"Why did they take her?" Amy asked as they walked further on "what do they need her for?"

"I'm not sure but we'll find out once we find out where they've taken her" the Doctor replied.

Meanwhile, Evianna could feel herself beginning to wake up and she could feel her hands tied behind her back but her vision was blurry and she could make out some people walking around, talking.

"We have captured the next child bride to be sacrificed on the next full moon before we move onto the next one" she heard one of them say as her vision become more clearer and she found herself inside a tent, laying on her side with her arms tied behind her back and her ankles tied together. The little girl looked up to see people in robes stood around her and it didn't take long for one of them to discover that she was now awake.

"The child bride has awakened" he said as he walked towards Evianna as she attempted to shuffle away "do you know why you are here little one?"

"No" Evianna replied, her voice shaking with fear "no I don't"

"You are here to become the child bride of our leader until the next full moon where you will be sacrificed to bring enlightment to our tribe" the man explained as Evianna tried to move away "be still little one." He grabbed hold of her ankles to prevent her from moving away and the little girl was now terrified, what if she wasn't able to regenerate if they were going to sacrifice her.

"I have informed the chief that the child bride has woken and he wishes to see her" another member of the tribe informed. The man who informed Evianna of their plans lifted her from the ground as she struggled and put her over his shoulder before carrying her out of the tent.

"Put me down, let me go" Evianna screamed as he took her into the tent of the tribe leader "you're hurting me, put me down."

"Sir, I have bought you your future child bride" he informed the chief as Evianna continued to yell and struggle.

"Put her down and untie her, but keep hold of her to stop her from running off" the chief ordered. The man lowered Evianna to the ground and untied her before turning her around to face the tribe leader and he was a giant of a man who dwarfed Evianna's small form.

"Welcome my child to our tribe" he said, walking towards her "Now I assume that Rioto here has explained as to why you are here."

"yes sir" Evianna replied in a scared voice. The chief smiled and patted her cheek before continuing to explain further about their plans with her.

"You see my child, we have a believe that if every child bride of the tribe leader will bring enlightment to the tribe if they are sacrificed on the next full moon" he explained "now you will be my child bride until the next full moon and that's when you will be sacrificed my child." Scared now, Evianna asked how they would sacrifice her and the leader explained that she will be taken to the sinking pit of the island, have a large stone tied to her back then pushed into the sinking pit where she will slowly sink to the bottom. This time, she was more scared for her life because she won't have a chance to regenerate if she was going to be stuck at the bottom of a sinking pit with a large stone tied to her back.

"No, I don't want to be your child bride and then be thrown into some sinking pit with a stone tied to my back" Evianna protested but the chief indicated that she had no choice before ordering Rioto to take her back to the tent she was in before and declared that the wedding was to take place first thing the next day.

Elsewhere on the island, The Doctor, Amy and Rory where still walking through the island when they came across a small village filled with tents.

"Oh Look here, I think we found the inhabitants of the island" the Doctor pointed out, taking out a pair binoculars to get a better look.

"Do you think Evianna's here?" Rory asked "or would she probably be in another village elsewhere on the island."

"Apparently, she appears to be in this village" the Doctor replied as he saw one of then men from the tribe dragging her inside one of the tents "but why do they need her?"

"If she is here, shouldn't we go in there and save her?" Amy asked.

"Not yet, they could be savage and probably there us apart if we all rush in there" the Doctor explained "no, we'll wait until they've all gone to bed then sneak in, get Evianna and then hurry back to the Tardis before they realize that she's gone." The three of them then ducked down in the bushes, waiting until nightfall to sneak into the village and rescue Evianna without getting caught.

Evianna was curled up in the corner of the tent, sobbing and scared about her fate when a female member of the tribe entered the tent.

"I have bought you some food young one" she informed, placing the palte of food next to her.

"Go away I'm not hungry" Evianna replied through her sobs with her back to the young woman.

"You need to eat to keep your strength up or else you'll get sick and the chief won't be too happy if you were to get sick" she told the little girl who was still sobbing and her back still turned.

"Better than marrying that creep" she sobbed "I'm too young to get married, I'm only Ten years old."

"Well that's the way it is little one, now eat up" the woman told her sternly before leaving the tent as Evianna continued sobbing and ignoring the plate of food next to her. A few hours later, she had sobbed herself to sleep and the same nightmare she had been having appeared yet again with her and her mother running through a long corridor with the Daleks pursuing them, threatening to exterminate the pair of them as they carried on running until they hid inside a room which contained Evianna's play house tardis and her mother had told her to take the fob watch and make herself human before being exterminated herself just before Evianna had escaped, turning herself into her human alter ego, Lily martin.

Outside the village, the Doctor, Amy and Rory had just seen the inhabitants going into their tents so they decided to sneak into the village, get Evianna, hurry back to the tardis and get off the island before the tribe noticed that she was gone.

"Right, don't make any noise" the Doctor whispered as they snuck into the village "we don't want to risk getting caught. We'll go to the tent that Evianna is in, get her and get back to the tardis as quickly as possible." The three of them then began to sneak quietly through the village until they reached the tent where Evianna was being kept in and slowly crept inside to see her curled up in the corner with her back turned to them.

"Do you think she's sleeping?" Amy whispered "or possibly drugged." The Doctor slowly walked over to Evianna and gently shook her to make sure that she hadn't been drugged. He breathed a sigh of relief as the little girl turned to her side and rubbed her eyes to see the Doctor crouched down beside her.

"Doctor" she whispered, flinging her arms around him "I knew you'd come for me." The Doctor put his fingers on his lips, indicating for her to quiet before telling her that they were leaving the island before lifting her up and carrying her out of the tent with Amy and Rory following closely behind.

"I was so scared, they were going to make me marry their leader and then they were going to sacrifice me on the next full moon" Evianna whispered.

"Well you're safe now and we'll have left this island by the time they discover that you've gone" the Doctor whispered back as they almost left the village, only to have the tribe jump out of the bushes, pointing sharp pointy sticks at them "uh oh, looks like our little escape plan has gone slightly wrong." The chief then appeared and walked towards them, demanding to know where they were taking Evianna.

"She's coming with us" Amy said in an angry tone " we know what you've got planned for her, well you're not going to force her into marrying you and then sacrificing her."

"Be silent woman, the child now belongs to me" the chief declared "Now hand her over." Scared, Evianna clung to the Doctor and begged him not to hand her over to the Chief.

"Don't worry Evi, I won't let him take you" the Doctor told her before turning his attention to the chief "listen here, this little girl is my responsibility and I will not let you take her." Evianna clung tighter to him, hoping that the chief would just let them leave and forget about this whole situation, but he wasn't looking to give up so easily because he was now pointing his sharp pointy stick at them.

"If you do not hand over the child, then she will be force-ably removed from you" he declared before ordering the men surrounding them to grab Evianna and restrain the three intruders.

"DOCTOR" Evianna screamed as she was pulled from his arms "LET ME GO, DOCTOR HELP ME." The Doctor watched helplessly as she was carried away, screaming his name and trying to break free from her captors grasp.

"Tie these three up and put them in the dungeon" the chief ordered before focusing his attention on the three prisoners " the wedding is to take place tomorrow afternoon, you will be witnesses of course but after that, you will be slaves and you are to be the ones to sacrifice the child." He then ordered his guards to escort the Doctor, Amy and Rory to the dungeons as he went back in his tent, leaving the Doctor in a difficult situation, forcing him to sacrifice the daughter of his long lost cousin and one of his own people.


	6. escaping the village

escaping the village

Evianna had cried all night long and hadn't got that much sleep, she was scared that she was going to be forced to marry the leader of the tribe and then be sacrificed on the next full moon. But what was worst, the Doctor, Amy and Rory where going to be forced to sacrifice her and she knew that they didn't want to go through with it but they were going to be forced to and there was nothing she could do about it.

Over in the prison tent, the Doctor, Amy and Rory where discussing a plan on how to get Evianna out of the village before the next full moon.

"I can't believe that they want us to sacrifice her" Amy pointed out "they can't do that, she's just a little girl, it's not right."

"But the worst thing is, if we sacrifice her then she won't be able to regenerate" the Doctor pointed out "not if she's been trapped under a sink hole with a giant rock tied to her back, she won't stand a chance." Rory then pointed out that they needed to get her out of there before the time came, but would probably have to do it without getting caught like the last time.

"There wouldn't be much point" Amy mumbled " if the place is heavily guarded then we've got no chance in getting her out of here."

The next morning, Evianna was awoken from her sleep by one of the female members of the tribe so that they could fit her into a bridal gown for the ceremony.

"I am not wearing it" the little girl said stubbornly, arms folded as the young woman attempted to put the gown on her "I am not marrying your leader, I won't." The woman however ignored Evianna's protest and finally managed to get the gown on her after many attempts to keep the child from struggling.

"Now you will remain in this tent until it is time" the woman told her before turning around to leave.

"What about my friends, can I see them?" Evianna asked "please, I want to see them." The woman however shook her head and told her that she is to remain in the tent and not have any contact with her friends before leaving the tent as Evianna curled up into a ball and began to sob as the tribe discussed the plans for the ceremony.

"So the child is to remain in the tent until it is time for the ceremony" the Chief informed "when it is time, she will be removed from the tent and bough to the stand over there" he pointed to anarch made of twigs and leaves at the other end of the village before continuing the plan " then we will proceed with the ceremony to make her my child bride then when the full moon comes, she will be sacrificed and then we will find another girl child to make my child bride." As he continued to discuss the plan, he was unaware that the Doctor, Amy and Rory where listening in and where shocked to discover that he was serious about the sacrificng part.

"This is so messed up" Amy whispered "he's forcing a child to marry him then he's gonna kill her so that it will bring good luck or whatever to their tribe."

"Ok We need a plan" the Doctor informed "we need to get Evianna out of here as soon as possible and Ihave the perfect plan, gather round." The three of them all huddled in a circle to discuss their plan on getting Evianna out of the village and back to the Tardis before she would be forced to marry their chief.

"How will you know that will work?" Amy asked after the Doctor had finished discussing the plan "you want me to distract the guards while you two sneak out and get Evianna?"

"Yeah, if you do something to keep them busy, me and Rory will try and sneak into the tent where she's being kept in, get her and then when we manage to get out of the village, I'll signal you to stop distracting the guards so you can sneak out and meet up with us" the Doctor explained before Amy asked how she was going to distract the guards.

"How about pretending to be ill or something, say you have a stomach ache and keep faking it until we get out the village" the Doctor suggested. So Amy put her arm around her stomach and made a groan to mkae it sound as though she was in pain before stumbling out the tent and collasping to the ground feigning a stomach ache which immedietly got the guards attention.

"What is wrong girl?" one of them asked.

"Bad stomach, must be something I ate" Amy groaned as she put on a very convincing stomach ache "I think I ate something dodgy." As she distracted the guards, the Doctor and Rory snuck past them and began trying to find the tent where Evianna was being kept in.

"I think we should look in the tent where she was previoulsy kept, perhaps they took her back there" Rory suggested.

"Good thinking Rory" the Doctor replied before making their way towards the tent that Evianna had previoulsy been kept in the last time they tried to rescue her but all four of them got captured by the tribe. As they reached the tent, the two of them peered inside and saw Evianna curled up in the corner wearing a bridal gown and sobbing.

"Psst, psst, Evianna" the Doctor whispered. The little girl slowly turned around to see the Doctor and Rory stood at the entrance with the Doctor telling her to be quiet before beckoning her to slowly walk towards them and she did as she was told before the Doctor picked her up off the ground.

"I am so glad to see you" she whispered "are we getting out of here now?"

"Yes but we need to be very quiet" the Doctor whispered back "Amy's distracting the guards now so me and Rory can sneak you out without being caught this time, now can you be as quiet as you possibly can?" Evianna nodded and placed her finger on her lips before she, the Doctor and Rory quielty snuck towards the nearest exit as Amy continued to distract the guards with her fake stomach pains.

"What is it that you need?" one of the guards asked. Amy turned and looked to see the Doctor stood outside the village, holding Evianna and giving her the signal which was a thumbs up.

" I think I need to get out of the village to get some certain fruit which will cure my stomach ache" Amy replied with a fake groan as she slowly got toh er feet, only to have one of the guards pointing their pointy stick at her.

"You are our prisoner, you and your friends will be servants to the child bride" he explained " if iti s a certain type of fruit you need then me and my men will go into the forest and bring you some back, which kind of fruit do you require." It was just then when one of the guards had discovered that the Doctor and Rory where now gone along with Evianna.

"How could they have escaped, that's impossible, unless" he said with a snarl before grabbing Amy by the hair " was you on this little escape plan too?"

"Well you took your time figuring that one out" Amy replied in sarcasm "you must be dumber than I thought." She then kneed him in the groin, causing him to let go of her hair which gave Amy the chance to escape.

"Alert the chief, tell him that the prisoners have escaped and that they have taken the child bride with them" he ordered. They did so and when the chief found out, he was really angry.

"YOU FOOLS SHOULD HAVE BEEN GUARDING THEM" he bellowed "WHERE IS THE GIRL NOW?"

"She's gone sir, she escaped along with the other prisoners" the guard replied with a hint of fear in his voice.

"GO OUT THERE AND FIND THE GIRL NOW, I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO KILL THE OTHERS JUST BRING ME THE GIRL BACK UNHARMED" he yelled again before chnaging his voice tone "once you bought the girl back, the ceremony will take place immedietly and I want her alive and unharmed." They nodded and then gathered up the tribe to go out and bring Evianna back who was still being carried to safety by the Doctor.

" How far do you think we are from the village now?" Amy asked "we must be nearly to the tardis by now."

" Don't worry, Im pretty sure we're miles away from the village now" the Doctor replied before noticing that Evianna was resting her head on his shoulders and she looked tired "hey, you ok there squirt?"

"Feel sleepy, don't feel so good" Evianna grumbled " Wanna go to bed and go to sleep." A concerned Amy felt the little girl's forehead and pointed out that she was pretty warm.

"Well once we get back to the tardis and off this island, you can have a really big nap and I bet you that when you wake up, you'll feel alot better" the Doctor told her. Evianna whose's eyes where now half closed, managed a small smile just before they heard a loud hollering behind them and they looked to see the whole tribe coming towards them, being led by the chief.

" Oh my god" Amy pointed out "looks like the whole village is here."

"Yes and they're after Evianna" the Doctor pointed out " Ok hold on now Evianna because we're going to run all the way back to the tardis." Evianna didn't respond, she just layed with her eyes closed and her head agaisnt his shoulders as the the Doctor, Rory and Amy ran through the forest with the whole tribe in pursuit, hollering.

" Why can't they just leave her alone, she's just a little girl" Amy pointed out.

" I think they're messed up and probably won't give up until they get what they want" Rory pointed out. They had ran and ran until they finally reached the tardis.

"We made it" the Doctor yelled as they all ran into the tardis with the tribe hot on their heels and once Rory closed the doors, the chief began banging on the doors demanding them to hand over Evianna so that they start the ceremony and it wasn't long before the Doctor opened the door to make a witty comment towards them.

" I'm sorry but the person you are looking for isn't availble at the present time, please check back later or don't bother coming back because they'll be a good chance that you won't be seeing us again" he said with a cheeky smirk before slamming the tardis doors and the tribe watched in horror as the tardis dematerielised from the planet.

"NOOOO, HE'S TAKEN MY CHILD BRIDE" he yelled. Meanwhile, Amy had now realized that something was really wrong with Evianna and the little girl was lying on the floor, her eyes closed and her face as white as a sheet.

"We'll take her to the medical bay, I'll find out what's wrong with her" the Doctor replied before lifting the unconcious time child from the floor "but it could be possible that she could have picked up a virus from that planet and we need to get her to the medical bay quickly." He then hurried out of the tardis control room with Amy and Rory following behind to see if he could find out what was wrong with Evianna.


	7. sick time child and nightmares

sick time child and nightmares

The Doctor carried Evianna into the Tardis Medical room and placed her on the bed which was situated at the other side of the room as Rory and Amy followed behind, watching as the little girl drifted in and out of conciousness.

"Come on Evi, stay awake" the Doctor urged her "I just need to find out what's making you sick." Evianna tried to speak but just a groan escaped from her lips as she fighted to stay awake.

"Doctor what's wrong with her?" Amy asked, looking worriedly at Evianna who was struggling to stay awake.

"I'm not sure but it could be something that she ate" the Doctor pointed out before turning back to Evianna "have you eaten anything, what was the last thing you ate before we escaped from the tribe?." Evianna tried to speak but no words came from her mouth and she was burning up with a fever.

"Come on Evi, you can do it, tell me what you ate before we escaped, was it that tribe, did they give something to you?" the Doctor asked and still unable to speak, Evianna shook her head and pulled out a half eaten square shaped fruit from her pocket and the Doctor took it from her.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"It's the Deranpa fruit, Evianna picked it up back on Goro island before she was kidnapped by that tribe" the Doctor replied "looks like she's been eating it and perhaps this is what's making her sick." He looked over at Evianna who was still struggling to stay concious and Amy asked him if it the Deranpa was deadly if anybody ate it.

"I'll have to do some tests on it to make sure" the Doctor replied "if it is this that is making Evianna sick then it might be fatal depending on how poisonous the Deranpa fruit is." He then proceeded to do tests on the Deranpa fruit as Evianna's condition slowly decreased and after he had finished doing the tests, the Doctor informed that it was indeed the Deranpa fruit that was making the little girl sick.

"How fatal is it?" Amy asked.

"Well if a human ate it they'll be dead in at least half an hour maybe an hour at the least but Evianna isn't human so hey body will probably shut down for a while and put her in a healing coma" the Doctor explained "or she'll probably regenerate if she's close to dying." The three of them looked over at Evianna who was groaning and still fighting to stay awake, her fringe sticking to her forehead due to the high fever caused by the sickness she had consumed from the Deranpa fruit and she wriggled under the covers whimpering as the Doctor walked over to her and explained what had made her sick and that she should either put herself into a healing coma or regenerate in order to recover.

"Healing coma" she managed to croak "don't want to regenerate, like being in this form." The child finally slipped into unconciousness and an orange glow emitted around her small body, putting her into a healing coma.

"Good girl Evi, good girl" the Doctor whispered, patting her hand before leaving the medical room with Amy and Rory following behind.

"How long will she be in this healing coma for?" Rory asked.

"Maybe at least for 48, maybe 60 hours, depends on how long it takes for her to heal herself" the Doctor explained "maybe she ate the fruit before me and Rory rescued her while you were distracting the guards."

"How did she seem when you got her out of the tent?" Amy asked "did she seem sick or anything?"

"She was curled up in the floor and she looked like she had been crying because her eyes were all red" Rory pointed out "poor kid, must have been terrified, knowing what her fate was going to be if we hadn't had rescued her."

"Well she's safe now" the Doctor pointed out "and after a few days of being in this healing coma, she'll be back to her old self." The three of them walked back into the console room whilst in the medical room as she lay unconcious, Evianna began to suffer from the same nightmares she had been suffering since she had escaped from the time war and made herself human but only this time, they seemed more real than they had ever been.

_She was sat in a room which was probably in her house along with her mother who was looking out of the window, watching and realizing that something was going on._

_"Mummy, what's happening, you look worried" the little girl pointed out before she heard the people screaming and many harsh crie of "EX-TER-MIN-ATE". Her mother pulled away from the window and pulled Evianna to her feet before taking another quick glance out of the window again to see the buildings up in flames and heard people screaming in terror before grabbing hold of Evianna's hand and pulling her to the door as the little girl asked what was happening._

_"There's Daleks outside honey, we need to get out of here of here and get you to safety" her mother explained just as the door was blown off it's hinges and four Daleks entered the room. Evianna screamed and her mother pulled her out of the room into a long corridor._

_"HALT, STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED" one of the Daleks shrieked before chasing the mother and daughter down the corridor, yelling out their tradiditional battle cry. As they ran, Evianna could see herself in the mirrors, see herself as what she looked like before her current form, a couple of inches shorter with long blonde hair._

_"Keep going baby, don't stop, we're almost there" her Mother urged her right before they heard one of the Daleks say that the pair of them had been located and that was when Evianna was struck by the lazer beam, sending her fallling to the floor._

_"How could you, she's just a child" her mother hissed at the Daleks before kneeling next to Evianna, urging her to regenerate._

_"I can't" Evianna said weakly "I can't."_

_"Come on just do it, they're coming." The little girl nodded and an orange glow emited from her body and she regenarated into the form she was currently in now. _

_"THE TIME CHILD HAS RE-GEN-E-RATED, EX-TER-MIN-ATE" one of the Daleks shrieked as Evianna's mother pulled her to her feet and the pair of them continued to run down the long corridor with the Daleks still in pursuit. _

_"STOP AT ONCE OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED" they shrieked but Evianna and her mother continued to run and run until the little girl's mother pulled her into a room and quickly shut the door._

_"You need to get out of here sweetheart, if the Daleks are exterminating everyone then it's not safe for you to be here anymore" her mother explained as the cries of exterminate could be heard getting closer and closer._

_"But what about you mummy, come with me" Evianna begged, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"I can't baby, i've got to stop the Daleks from getting to you" her mother explained before handing her the fob watch "take this, go into the Tardis and take this with you."_

_"What am I supposed to do with this?" Evianna asked._

_"Listen to me ok because this might just save your life, when you get into the Tardis, take it somewhere where the Daleks won't find you and then make yourself human. This watch will contain your time lord essence so you mustn't let it out of your site understand." Evianna nodded and threw her arms round the woman._

_"I love you mummy" she sobbed before climbing into the wendy house Tardis just as the Dalek's blasted the door down and rolled into the room._

_"WHERE IS THE CHILD?" one Dalek deamnded "TELL US WHERE SHE IS OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED."_

_"I won't tell you where she is, she is just a child and I will not let you get her" Evianna's mother said bravely._

_"TELL US OR BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED" the Dalek roared._

_"Go ahead, exterminate me, but you will not hurt my daughter." What Evianna saw next would haunt her for the rest of her life. Her mother stood on the spot, not running as the Daleks cried out their battle cry before shooting the girl's mother with their lazer beams before she slumped to the floor dead. She had sacrificed herself to save Evianna's life and the little girl knew that she had to leave Gallifrey because it was no longer safe for her there so she went into the control room, preparing to make herself human. The next thing she knew, she was in the middle of London during the second world war as her human alter ego Lily Martin who was often mistaken as an evacuee who had run away from the country and some police officers had attempted to try and send her back but she managed to get away everytime._

Back in the control room, Amy was asking the Doctor if Evianna would remember anything that happened before she fell unconcious.

"I'm not too sure about that" the Doctor replied " and I'm also not sure if she was already sick when we got her out the tent and it just started to take effect before we got inside the tardis, she did complain of feeling really tired and sleepy before they almost got caught again by the tribe." He then looked at the half eaten Deranpa fruit and examined it, she had obvioulsyh ad at least two bites out of it before putting it back in her pocket, probably saving the rest for later without knowing that it was going to make her sick.

Back in the medical room, Evianna still lay unconcious and her nightmares were becoming alot more scarier than they had ever been before, it was a new one and this one wasn't just a memory either.

_She was back on Gallifrey but it was now almost destroyed and she could hear all the screams, cries and destruction as the Time lords went to war with the Daleks. _

_" NO" she screamed as she watched her home planet burning, sinking to her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks when she finally realized that this is what had been happening to her home planet whilst she hid as a homeless Orphan girl during the second world war and she began to think of her mother who had sacrificed herself to save the little girl's life who continued to sob "why, why is this happening?." She had baraly mananged to get her head around things when she heard an all too familiar voice._

_"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, GET UP AND TURN A-ROUND." Scared, Evianna slowly got to her feet, turned around slowly to find herself facing at least five Daleks._

_"YOU WILL COME WITH US, YOU ARE OUR PRIS-O-NER" one of the Daleks shrieked but Evianna shook her head, turned and ran, ran as fast as she could but the Daleks wern't going to let her get away with and began to pursue her._

_"HALT OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED" she heard them cry out but the girl ignored them and carried on running until she found that she was unable to run any further and collasped to the ground as the five Daleks surrounded her._

_" YOU HAVE DIS-OBEYED DALEK ORDERS, YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED" the leader Dalek told her and as they surrounded her, Evianna screamed and screamed in terror until everything had gone dark._

The next morning, the Doctor was still examing the Deranpa fruit when he heard a terrified scream coming from the medical room.

" What's going on?" Amy who had also heard the screaming asked "it sounds like it's coming from the medical room." The Doctor didn't say anything, instead he ran out of the control room and into the medical room to see that Evianna was now out of her coma but was sat bolt upright in her bed, screaming in terror.

" Hey hey" he said as he rushed over to the screaming child and pulled her into a hug " what's wrong, calm down." Rory and Amy entetered just as Evianna stopped screaming and collasped in the Doctor's arm, sobbing silently.

" I had a nightmare" she sobbed.

"Was it the same one you've been having as before?" he asked her as the little girl clung tighter to him, shaking her head.

"I did have the one I've been having for a long time, but i had another one where I was back on gallifrey during the war and they were chasing me again, only this time, I was alone and they caught me because I tried running but couldn't and they were about to exterminate me and that's when I woke up" she explained, wiping her eyes then looking around to realize that she was in the medical room " what am I doing in here?"

"Don't you remember, you got sick because you ate some of that Deranpa fruit" the Doctor explained "I did some tests on it whilst you were recovering and discovered that it's pretty deadly it a human ate it, but since you're not human, it didn't kill you straight away, just made you really sick but your body placed itself into a healing coma so that you could recover. How are you feeling now?."

"Got abit of a headache but I'm feeling a little better now" Evianna replied, rubbing her head " how long have I been sleeping for?"

" Oh I'd say about twenty four hours, which is pretty amazing because I guessed you would have been in this healing coma for at least forty eight or more hours. You must be pretty quick at healing yourself" the Doctor told her " now, you don't want to be cooped up in here all day do you, so seeing as you're starting to feel abit better, do you want to get up and sit in the console room with us?"

"Can i have something to eat, I'm starving" the little girl pointed out as the Doctor chuckled and lifted her off the bed.

" I see that you're starting to feel better already" he said, ruffling her hair before the four of them began to walk out of the medical room just as the Tardis cloister bell began ringing.

"Doctor what's that?" Amy asked "why is that tardis making that noise?"

"She's in distress" the Doctor replied " some one or something has got inside the tardis and is tampering with it. Come on, we better check out what's going on."

"Doctor" Evianna said in a scared voice "I'm scared."

" Don't worry, just stick with me and don't go wondering off" the Doctor told her before they raced out of the medical room to see what or who was inside the Tardis.


End file.
